Patent document 1 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 1.
Non-patent document 1 describes the following compound.

Patent document 2 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 2.
Patent document 3 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 3.
Patent document 4 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 4.
Patent document 5 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 5.
Non-patent document 2 describes the following compounds.

Patent documents 6 and 7 describe the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent documents 6 and 7.
Patent document 8 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 8.
Non-patent document 3 describes the following compounds.

Non-patent document 4 describes the following compounds.

Non-patent document 5 describes the following compound.

Patent document 9 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 9.
Patent document 10 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 10.
Patent document 11 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 11.
In addition, non-patent document 6 describes the following compound.

In addition, non-patent document 7 describes the following compound.

In addition, non-patent document 8 describes the following compound.

However, no documents specifically disclose the compound of the present application.